


Strange Constellations

by AslansCompass



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Body Swap, Gen, Reader Insert, but the reader is obi-wan, help me with tags please?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: You aren't quite sure how you ended up here, but you're pretty sure of one thing. The boy begging for a lightsaber lesson is Anakin Skywalker. The adult in the monk robes in Qui-Gon Jinn. Which means....oh, fuck!That means you're Obi-Wan Kenobi.
Kudos: 18





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream with this basic concept; it was just a matter of figuring out how to set up a believable scenario in the GFFA. At some point, I hope to write the flip side of this: Obi-Wan waking up in a world where he's a fictional celebrity.

"Come on," Someone tugged at your sleeve. "I wanna practice fighting!"

"Ugh!" You rolled over and buried your face in the corner of your elbow. Light pressed against your eyelids. "Later!"

"But Qui-Gon said--"

Qui-Gon. As in Qui-Gon Jinn? You opened your eyes to see a boy staring back at you. 

Elementary age, odd ragged clothes...well, he wasn't Jake Lloyd, but it could be his cousin. 

"You're awake! Qui-Gon said I couldn't bother you if you were busy, but you were just sleeping and now you're awake and come on, I wanna learn sabers!" 

Kids are monsters. Future Sith Lord or not, kids are monsters. How can anyone be so energetic when it's so humid? 

Which is odd, considering it's October. _Was_ October? Well, you're not going to find out anything lying in bed--on the ground? Okay, so it's not a bed. 

Another entry in the 'slightly worrying' category.

You got up and followed--oh, fine, just call him Anakin-- out of the weirdly igloo-like room into the outdoors. Light beat down like a sledgehammer, filling your vision with purple, green, and orange specks. Despite yourself, you glanced upwards for half a second.

Yep, two suns. 

Forget 'slightly.' The category was updated too 'worrying.' Possibly 'very worrying.'

Anakin danced back and forth. "Come on, Mom's gonna want me home soon. Where's the sabers?"

An excuse! Hurrah! "Oh, I forgot them. Guess we won't have time after all." 

"I'll get them!" Anakin darted off and came back before you could stop him. He handed one to you and took the other one. 

You took it, carefully rolling the hilt in your hands. The blade was off, fortunately, but it still felt odd. Not like the foam sticks you used to use as a kid, or the daggers you've seen at RenFest. 

But Anakin didn't want to wait. "Turn 'em on, turn 'em on!"

On. Right. You fumbled, trying to remember where the power switch was. More by luck than skill, the blade flickers to life.

Anakin clapped his hands. "Now mine!"

"Wait." You held your hand just above the blade. Like trying to roast a marshmallow. "I need to make sure it's on training setting." Seems fine. 

You tuned his blade to the same settings before handing it over. "Today, we're just going to practice some basic stances." Anakin started to whine, but you interrupted him. "It's like working on a pod. You have to be familiar with all your tools before making repairs, right? Well, it's the same thing. You need to know how a lightsaber works, what it feels like in your hands, before you try fighting with it."

You gripped the hilt in both hands, pointing the blade upwards like a knight. Or some dramatic movie poster. Up, forward, right, down, left. Up, forward, right, down, left." You chanted the positions aloud. "Now you try."

Anakin mimicked your every move. "Up, forward, right, down, left. Up, forward, right, down, left."

Finally, you've had enough. Any exercise, no matter how slow, is killer in this heat. "Alright, I think that's enough for today."

"Tomorrow?" Anakin pleaded.

"Maybe. But it's late. We don't want your mother to worry."

That argument seemed to work. He quietly handed over the lightsaber. "See you tomorrow, Obi-Wan!"

 _Obi-Wan_. The name brought back all the whirling thoughts that had been buzzing through your head. As Anakin walked away, you sank to the ground. 

Anakin Skywalker, future Sith Lord under the tutelage of Emperor Palpatine.

Wait, if Anakin is still on Tantooine, that means he's only nine years old. 

You're still in the Phantom Menace era. No one even knows the Sith exist. The only Sith around are Sidious, Dooku, and Maul.

Maul. 

The thought hit you like a truck. Maul killed Qui-Gon on Naboo. But they aren't on Naboo. They're still on Tantooine. 

"Qui-Gon said not to disturb you," Anakin had said. 

Qui-Gon is alive. 

Qui-Gon is _still alive._

_It might not mean anything. You could be pre-race._

But then, where was Padme? Where was Jar-Jar?

Somehow, this is worse than waking up in a story. A story could be a coma or a video game or something.

But waking up in a story gone wrong....

Every hair on your arms stood on end. 


	2. terribly lost (when the galaxies crossed)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, you're a Star Wars, of course you're going to be full of memes in this situation. And trying to remember as much as possible.

Somehow, you managed to find your way back to the hut/igloo/thing where Anakin found you. A close inspection of the interior pretty much confirmed your guess that Qui-Gon was alive: two rough piles of bedding, an oversized cloak draped over a chair, a simmering tea kettle (Qui-Gon loves tea -or is that a fanon thing?). Nothing that could be classified as Padme's or Jar-Jar's, though.

Alright, time to think logically. You rummage through the room until you come up with a sheet of paper and a pen. Pretty sure they're called flimsy and a stylus, but this is your headache and your (potential) problem and you're sticking with Earth terms, damn it!

Okay, what situation could have led to Jinn, Kenobi, and Anakin all alive on Tantooine?

> A Jedi went down to Tatooine/he was looking for some parts
> 
> Cause a lucky shot had blown his hyperdrive apart
> 
> He was really in a bind/he was hoping to make a deal

Well, who knew that all those hours of Star Wars parodies might be useful? You quickly run Weird Al's "Anakin Guy" through your head, followed by "Yoda" just for kicks. Qui-Gon had bet against Watto in the podrace for hyperdrive parts, right? But if Anakin had lost....

Most likely point of divergence. Not too long ago, either. 

Okay, moving on....best to just cover as much as possible. In no particular order:

  * Palpatine is not yet Chancellor, just Naboo's Senator. Valorian is Chancellor until Padme's call for a vote of no confidence.
  * Ashoka is/will be Anakin's padawan during Clone Wars (if non-films are canon? what is canon? probably not born yet)
  * Same for Kanan Jarrus/Caleb Dume
  * Depa suffers on jungle planet, brought home by Mace.
  * Clones ordered ten years before war, backdates to...ugh, about now. 'Sifo Dryfas' likely Dooku under another name.
  * Maul gets spider legs, loses them. 
  * Bariss blows up temple near end of war, nearly gets Ahsoka blamed.
  * Mace Windu very important badass dude.
  * Clones: chip or brainwashing or both?
  * ~~Plo Kun~~ \--no, who was very bad Jedi commander?
  * Trade federation played by Sidious.
  * Clovis. Clovis of planet ____ was bad egg.
  * Shimi. Gotta get her off planet before Tusken Raiders. Do we need Uncle Owen?
  * Probably not do fake Obi-Wan death arc either (cause that's **my** fake death)



You only stopped when it's too dark to see. Instead, you crawled over to one of the sleeping pads, stashed the paper underneath, and flopped down. Your stomach growled, but you don't feel like messing with any of the odd packets on the shelves. Why couldn't this little adventure have come with, like, granola bars or something? In the stories, the protagonists generally get to keep whatever's in their pockets. Not that you have any pockets in this billowy, quite floofy....


	3. saber practice

Deserts get cold at night. Colder than most people would think. You woke up shivering underneath a heap of discarded robes. Some vague memory of a documentary about Bedouins suggested that there might be a purpose for those billowing robes; natural cooling and heating systems. 

Maybe there is a reason for those ridiculous robes after all. You pull yesterday's outfit back on and start looking for food. Taking a half-full jug of water and a bag of oats, you poured some into a kettle and looked around for matches. No luck. Nobody would want a fire here during the daytime anyway. And what fuel was there? Bantha dung, most likely, like the pioneers did. 

In the end, you turned the lightsaber to a slightly higher setting and used it to stir the kettle. The contents never got more than lukewarm, but you're still afraid of getting burnt otherwise. It's very bland, mushy and chewy at the same time, like cardboard, but it quieted the worst of your hunger pangs. Finally, you set the bowl down. What to do next?

The lightsaber caught your attention. Obi-Wan's saber. _Your_ lightsaber.

You switched it on. The power sprang to life, humming like a swarm of bees. 

Outside, in the soft morning light, the glow was even more beautiful. Like a candle at dawn, or the growing gleam on Christmas Eve, cheering the soul as well as giving sight. You raised it to the salute position, then to readiness. You drew on every memory of sword-fighting, fencing, and duels you've ever seen. Light swirled through the air, leaving bright specks behind, nearly invisible against the criss-crossing sunbeams. 

"Good morning, Obi-Wan."

You nearly dropped the saber, fumbling with the hilt. The massive form, silhouetted against the sun, dressed in long, loose robes--Qui-Gon Jinn. Definitely Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Master....I was wondering when you would return." 

"I fear I was unsuccessful. Most tasks are completed by droids or slaves. It would take months to earn enough for the hyperdrive."

"What about another ship?"

"The Hutts control all offworld trade. No vessels are headed directly to Republic space. Perhaps you and the Queen could sneak onto a vessel and persuade the captain to change course, even so--"

"Padme wouldn't leave her crew anyway."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Come, let's get something to eat."

You turned and followed him inside. "There's some oats and---"

Heat. Heat and humming and--

there's a lightsaber right against your throat.

a very hot, very bright lightsaber that is **definitely not** on training setting.

"What have you done with my padawan?"


	4. truth be told

Your interior monologue slammed into fast-forward, cutting between denial, swearing, and planning. But mostly swearing. "Um... could you maybe... put the saber down?"

The saber remained steady.

"I didn't hurt him! I didn't hurt anyone, I swear! I don't know how I got here! You've got to believe me, I'm not a threat to you! You could totally skewer and shishkabob me anytime you want, so maybe just turn it off for a moment? Please?" 

You shuffled backwards, nearly tripping over your saber hilt. "Look, I don't even have my weapon. I'll give it to you, okay? Look, I'm kicking it towards you. My hands are up. I'm not going to hurt you, or Anakin, or anyone."

"And Obi-Wan?"

"I don't know where Obi-Wan is, I swear. I don't know how this happened. Any of it."

The blade flickered for a moment, then flashed off. 

You sink to the floor, staring up at Qui-Gon. In the reflected indoor light, you could see his face clearly. Tall and muscular, he might pass for a NBA or track star back home. Definitely Olympic material. 

"Who are you, then?"

You stammer out your name and hometown. 

"What planet is that?"

And now for the hard part. "Um.... you won't believe me."

"Try me."

"Well, um, it's called Earth."

"Earth? I've never heard of it. Is it in the Outer Rim?"

"Not exactly."

"Not in Republic space? Well, it must have trading partners. What systems does it link to? What hyperspace routes do you use?"

"We don't. Um, as far as our scientists and scholars know, we're the only life in the galaxy. Like, we know about other planets--our solar system has nine," technically eight, but Pluto **is** a planet in your mind, "and lots of moons, and we know about nebulas and lightspeed and black holes, but we haven't found any sentient life outside our planet. Our species, actually. We only have one species, human. Pretty much all like us--" you gesture to Qui-Gon and back at yourself. "Barring a few differences in skin color, height, things like that." 

Qui-Gon stared at you. His expression was hard to read. 

"Look, I'm not a shapeshifter or a body-snatcher or anything like that. I have--had-- my own body, and it looked pretty much like this. " (Okay, that was stretching it. Hadn't spent a lifetime practicing martial arts. A bit too much junk food too, but in the grand scheme of things....) "I just woke up here."

"Then how did you recognize me?"

Alright, things _could_ get worse. "Subconscious memories?"

"You called the queen Padme."

_much_ worse. 

"It didn't take me long to discern her identity," Qui-Gon continued. "But I kept my conclusions to myself. My _padawan_ still isn't sure how many handmaidens there are. So, whoever you are, how did you know?"

Was Qui-Gon always this sharp? On the other hand, how much screen time had he gotten? It's hard to judge someone based on ninety-or-so minutes of interrupted negotiations and duels. On the other hand, given his lineage....trained by _Dooku_ (was he Count Dooku yet?) You rubbed your forehead. 

"Here," a flask of water was set in your hands. "Drink."

The cold water refreshed your dry throat. 

"It's easy to dehydrate out here," Qui-Gon said. "Even if you don't feel thirsty, you still need it."

"Thanks." You took another sip. 


	5. sing, o muse

Qui-Gon fills a kettle with water and sets it over a low hearth, letting the water warm slowly. He then takes a handful of oats from the sack and puts them in another pot to boil. Finally, he takes something from another sealed package and hands it to you. 

  
It resembles a granola bar, or maybe chocolate. You take a small bite. Gritty and bland, but no worse than stale crackers. 

  
"Protein packs aren't anyone's favorite," Qui-Gon says. "But it will do for now."

  
By the time the porridge is finished, you've calmed down a bit. No one would bother feeding someone they planned to execute. And in hindsight, it was pretty foolish to assume you could keep secrets from Jinn. He'd known Obi-Wan for twelve years; of course he'd notice when something was off. And not being able to handle a lightsaber was a hint even an idiot could pick up on. "Um, so.... what happens now?"

  
Qui-Gon ladles the porridge into two bowls, hands one to you, and leans back against the wall. "If you're from another galaxy, you must have come here for a reason."

  
"But I didn't--that is, I didn't mean to. I didn't have a plan or anything. It was a complete accident. I'm not even sure what happened."

  
"The will of the Force is often strange. It can be difficult to discern its pattern, for it is both vast as galaxies and small as a blade of grass. Yet I sense something about you--something greater than you know."

  
You? He senses you? That can't be right. "The Force doesn't exist in my world. The Jedi, the Sith, all of it, it's just a story."

  
"The Sith." Qui-Gon's gaze sharpens. "Why do you speak of them? They have been extinct for a thousand years."

  
"In hiding, sure. Extinct....not exactly. In fact, I can think of several right now. Sidious. Asajj Ventress. Dooku."

  
"Dooku? My master is a Sith?"

  
Crap. You'd forgotten that bit of the lineage. "Maybe not yet, the timeline isn't exactly clear."

  
"What do you mean?"

  
You'd said that last bit out loud. Well, in for a penny--"The Jedi are legends in my world. Fictional. A story someone made up. And in that story, Dooku trained as a Sith Lord under Darth Sidious, aka Emperor Palpatine."

"Palpatine... I seem to recall a Naboo Senator with that name. The Queen mentioned--"

  
"Yeah, don't trust him. At all. First he ousts Valoran, then he manipulates the Trade Federation into starting a war with the Republic. The Federation uses droids; the Republic gets a clone army from Kamino. But it's all a front. He's backing both sides. Many of the Jedi are killed while serving as military generals. Then--" You stop midsentence.

  
Qui-Gon stares at you. His jaw is tightly clenched, his eyes narrowed. One hand rests on his forehead, pressing hard as if to block your words from reaching his brain. 

  
"You know all this?"

  
"It's a story. A series of movies; kind of like holodramas but less interactive. They're pretty popular, actually. At least the original trilogy. The prequels--" 

  
"Movies." He carefully repeats the word. "So your world, your home, a place with only one planet, one race of beings, a place where the Force doesn't exist, made movies about our world. Our lives."

  
"Well, mostly about Obi-Wan's life. And Anakin's. And Luke's. Luke is Anakin's son; well, future son."

  
"Anakin is _nine_."

  
"It's mostly in the future. About--" You do some quick math. Ten years between episodes one and two, call it four for the Clone Wars, add nearly twenty for Luke to grow up.... "Thirty-five years in the future."

  
Qui-Gon just stares into the distance. He doesn't say anything. He doesn't even seem to blink. 

  
You're not sure what to do now. It's a lot to take in, and you haven't even shared many details. But then, how might you react if someone told you that a minor government official was a mythical being of evil and had corrupted your former mentor? 

  
Porridge dribbles down the side of your bowl and onto your lap. You dab at it with your robe, but only succeed in smearing it everywhere. It's stickier and thicker than instant oatmeal, drying in large clumps. 

  
"What about now?" Qui-Gon says, softly but firmly. "What's going to happen now? With the blockade, with Naboo, with us?"

  
"I don't know. In the version I know, Anakin won the podrace, the ship was fixed, and you took him back to Coruscant. On Palpatine's recommendation, Padme calls for a vote of no confidence and gets him installed as chancellor. Back on Naboo, you ally with the Gungans and defeat the droids. But a Sith Lord named Darth Maul confronts you during the battle. Obi-Wan defeats him, but not before Maul gives you a fatal wound. When Obi-Wan returns to the Temple, he is knighted and vows to take Anakin as his padawan, against the Council's orders if necessary." 

"That's all?" Qui-Gon chuckles a bit. "Well, then, our first step should be obvious."

  
"What, get off this planet?"

  
"Make sure Palpatine doesn't become chancellor."


	6. the art of war

Now it's your turn to be surprised. "Just like that? I just listed an alternate future based on a poorly-written film, and you're just like, 'okay then, let's stop it?'"

  
"Always in motion, the future is," Qui-Gon quotes. He pauses for a moment, surprised as you mouth the words with him. "You know Yoda?"

  
"Heard much of him, I have. Met him, I have not." 

  
"The Unifying Force binds all things together. Perhaps this story of yours is a warning, a vision of the way things might be. But in knowing these traps, we can evade them."

  
"I hope so," you mutter. "I've got no chance in a duel with Maul."

  
"If those exercises I saw you doing earlier were any hint, no, you do not," he says bluntly. "But we still must find a way to help the Queen and her people. Perhaps we can seek aid from other sources, without the Senate's involvement. "

"What sources did you have in mind?"

  
"That depends on several factors. But Naboo has been a prosperous planet in the past, with powerful allies. It might be better to go to them directly, rather than force the matter through the Senate. What can you tell me about the Federation's army?"

  
"Not that much. I haven't watched the prequels in a while. Mostly droids, if I remember correctly. Big, tank-like things with spinning wheels. And a few shooter droids. I could draw you a picture, but I don't remember the tactics or anything. The Gungans took down a lot of them, though, so they couldn't be too tough to handle."

  
"Don't underestimate the Gungens' ingenuity. They've managed to preserve their civilization for hundreds of years without external aid. And any army can be brought down by something unexpected." Qui-Gon frowned. "A droid army will not be defeated by traditional measures."

  
"No offense, but does your society even have 'traditional' military measures? I mean, the Republic is known for a thousand years of peace. "

  
"Most planets have their own military, and security services wil cooperate in inter-planetary measures, but a standing army?" Qui-Gon shook his head. "No." 

  
"Alright, let's look at this another way. We do have some advantages. We have Padme. They can't force her to sign a treaty. We do have Padme, don't we? She's still here, right?" 

  
He nods.

  
"We know about their army. And we're not trapped on Naboo."

  
"Instead, we're trapped on Tantooine." Qui-Gon's voice holds a hint of amusement.

  
"And that's the next problem we need to solve. We can ponder Naboo en route. Are you sure only Watto has the hyperdrive part?"

  
"Yes," he sighs. "We can't get to any other ports with the supplies we have. And this far into the Outer Rim, there's no regular transport on the hyperlanes. I managed to get Jar-Jar smuggled onto a freighter with messages for the Order, but there's no way of knowing if he got through."

  
"Jar-Jar? You sent Jar-Jar with a message? Isn't that like asking the fox to watch the henhouse?"

  
"I have no idea what that idiom means, but the message was secondary. Gungans are amphibious; he was already becoming ill from the desert conditions. He would have died if he stayed much long."

  
"Not that it would be a huge loss," you mutter under your breath. "But everyone else is still here? Padme, the handmaidens, her captain, Anakin, Shimi?"

  
"Yes."

  
"Next question, how long does it take to install a hyperdrive?"

  
"Depends on the mechanic."

"Anakin. He built a podracer of spare parts. He's working on a protocol droid. And if we all help him--"

  
"Six hours, maybe four."

  
"Doable. A bit tight, but doable."

  
"Are you going to enlighten me?"

  
"Only if you're not going to shoot it down right offhand. Just keep in mind what's at stake here. The planet of Naboo, the office of chancellor, your own life--"

  
"Understood."

"We steal the hyperdrive. And Anakin and Shimi, while we're at it."

  
Qui-Gon opens and closes his mouth several times. "I assume you have justification for this course of action."

  
"You tried to pay Watto. He refused. And you're never gonna earn enough to pay. And the Skywalkers are slaves."

  
"We didn't come here to free slaves."

  
That line had always bothered you in the film. "The handmaidens will be going back to Naboo. As far as the Temple is concerned, Anakin and his mother are just refuges. It's not even a lie."

  
Qui-Gon frowns. "It's that important?"

  
Scenes from _Revenge of the Sith_ flash into your mind; Anakin with a lit saber, striking down an entire Tusken settlement. 

>   
> "They were animals. And I slaughtered them like animals!"

  
"Vital." 


	7. um, not exactly trained for this

"Wow! That was so cool!" Anakin screams.

  
You wince. "Right in my ear, dude! Right in my ear!"

"Sorry. But it was, dude! It was awesome! I never thought I'd see anything like that!"

  
"Neither did I."

  
"At least we're finally out of there," the pilot says. "Wave goodbye to Tatooine, folks. Jumping to hyperspace in three, two, one!" The dusty, marble-sized planet disappeared in a streak of stars. 

  
One of the handmaidens appears at the cockpit door. "Anakin, Master Qui-Gon wants to see you with your mom."

  
"Aww, I wanna stay here. This is even better than podracing!"

"You'll have time later, " she says. "It's a few days to Coruscant."

  
"Alright." Anakin leaves with her. 

  
You finally exhale. It worked. It actually worked. Everyone made it off Tatooine in one piece. One hurdle down. About a million more to go. 

* * *

  
"It depends on what we learn at the Senate," Qui-Gon frowned. "If Jar-Jar made it through, he had messages for several people." He writes them out from memory on a piece of flimsi. 

Shimi had taken Anakin to their cabin for the night; the handmaidens were in counsel with the Queen. It is just you and Qui-Gon in the mess hall.

  
You look over the notes. "Wait, whose idea was it to call for a vote of no confidence?"

  
"The Queen's." 

  
"We need to talk to her, now."

  
"Yes, but what are you going to tell her? She's unlikely to accept the whole story. Palpatine is Naboo's senator; why would she question his loyalty?"

  
"Bad vibes won't cut it," you agree. In private, you fall back on familiar slang; formal dialogue requires too much effort while balancing alternative futures. "Have you made any progress on alternative aid?"

  
"Not much. Most of Naboo's trade partners are also Core Worlds; they have resources for peacetime aid, but very small militaries."

  
"Mercenaries? Bounty hunters?"

  
"Too expensive. They don't work well together, either. It would help if you had some idea of scale."

  
"Don't you have spies for that?" You grab a protein pack off the table and unwrap it. "There's a control ship. Can't we just blow it up?"

  
"It will be heavily guarded. Any local forces will be spread thin trying to protect the residents. There is no point in liberating the planet if the people are dead."

  
"Well excuse me for looking at the big picture!"

  
"Obviously, political and military training were not part of your education."

  
"No, we have politicians for those things." You wrinkle your nose at the taste of the bar. "Pass the caff." It's not exactly coffee, but it's caffeinated enough to hold off withdrawal symptoms. The warm beverage is not Starbucks quality, but it's still an improvement. "Admittedly, most of them are idiots, but most voters are idiots, so it all evens out."

  
Qui-Gon pours himself a cup of tea. "I have seen similar patterns many times across the galaxy. Voters, you say? Your planet is a democracy?

  
"Well, we don't have a planetary government, as such, but yeah, my country is a democracy. Technically a republic, but not like, big. Not multiple-planets big. Anyway, we're getting off topic. If we're not going to have military forces, what other options do we have?"

  
"Diplomatic contact with the Trade Federation was attempted. We had a....rather violent reception."

  
Right. The whole "negotiations were short" sequence. "The Viceroy. What information do we have on the Viceroy?"

  
Qui-Gon pulls up the information on his datapad. "Nute Gunray, Nemoidian. Rose to power in the Federation following the expulsion of Pulsar Supertanker. Also was involved in the Stark Hyperspace War, where he demanded Jedi aid to escape."

  
"Any leverage there?"

  
"The Jedi attempt to remain neutral in interstellar conflicts."

  
"And if we don't sort this out, war's gonna start now instead of in ten years. With no clones, so the Core Worlds are going to be crushed. And you and I and little Anakin back there--and his mom and the handmaidens and the fucking Queen of Naboo are all going to die!" 


End file.
